The contractor will supply approximately 100 timed pregnant rhesus monkeys per year for a three year period. The animals are to be bred in the contractor's facilities and under their direction, then shipped to the Veterinary Resources Branch (VRB), Division of Research Services, NIH, to be assigned to NIH investigators engaged in intramural research.